mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Someday the Memories Will Return
'''Someday the Memories Will Return '''is the first chapter of the Pichi Pichi Pitch Mermaid Melody manga. Summary Lucia Nanami a teenage mermaid on a quest to find her missing pearl and enrolls into a human school to blend into human society. At a surfing competition, Kaito Domoto is attacked by Izuru causing Lucia to jump into the water to save him. After discovering Kaito had her pearl for the past seven years, Lucia gets her pearl back and transforms into her idol form. After defeating Izuru through song, Lucia takes Kaito to the surface, happy to see her first love again. Description Two sisters are closing their public bathhouse after a day of work and the eldest sister Nikora Nanami, suggests the two should hit the baths now that all the customers are gone. While a penguin named Hippo angrily enters the room, complaining about the dirty clothing left littered around. The youngest sister Lucia Nanami splashes Hippo in the face and it is revealed that Lucia and Nikora are mermaids. After realizing she only made Hippo angrier, Lucia offers to sing Hippo a song to apologize, much to Nikora and Hippo's horror. As Lucia sings, her voice begins to cause destruction and pain to those around her. Hippo scolds her and reminds Lucia that the reason they are all in the human world is to find her lost pearl, which would fix Lucia's voice and allow her to become an adult mermaid. After Lucia goes to bed, Hippo comments his worry for not telling Lucia the whole story. Nikora explains that for the sake of the sea world, they need to find Lucia's pearl soon, but Lucia is still too young to know what is happening in the sea world. Meanwhile, Lucia wonders if the boy she gave her pearl to seven years ago still has it. In a flashback, a young Lucia swims up to a cruise ship out of curiosity. Hearing someone singing, Lucia searches for the voice and finds a young boy singing on the ship. Suddenly, the seas become rough, causing the cruise ship to sink. Lucia grabs the boy and brings him to a nearby beach, but he won't wake up. Without any other options, Lucia gives her pearl to the boy, causing him to wake up. Waking up from the flashback, Lucia takes a walk on the beach and sees someone surfing on the waves. As he comes out onto the beach, Lucia recognizes him as the boy she saved seven years ago. Much to Lucia's surprise, the boy's personality has changed completely, and assumes Lucia is trying to flirt with him. As an embarrassed Lucia tries to tell him that she isn't flirting with him, the boy invites Lucia to a surfing competition for next Sunday. After telling him that she isn't interested, Lucia runs away and tells herself that he couldn't be the boy she saved. After Lucia's back is turned, the boy takes out Lucia's pearl and wonders if Lucia is the mermaid that saved him seven years ago. As the two separate, a mysterious shadow watches from a distance. Later, Lucia transfers into a human school and is sat down next to the boy from that morning. The jealous murmurs from her classmates reveal the boy’s name is Kaito Domoto. Kaito asks Lucia again if she is planning on going to the surfing competition, but Lucia doesn't give an answer. Before class, one of Lucia's classmates asks her if she had met Kaito before and introduces herself as Hanon Hoshou. Amused by Lucia's bashfulness, Hanon offers to show Lucia how to attract men and take Lucia swimsuit shopping after school. After school, Hanon shows Lucia more of the human world and shows Lucia a bikini. Lucia afraid of men possibly seeing her in it, but Hanon tells her that is the point of the bikini. Lucia comments in her mind that she doesn't mind wearing something similar as a mermaid because the mermaid world is entirely made up of women. Hanon notices Lucia's pendant, made for holding her pearl, and comments on it. Nikora finds Lucia out with Hanon and scolds Lucia for skipping out on work. Not wanting to make Nikora any angrier, Lucia rushes home. That night, Hippo forbids Lucia from going to the surfing competition, but after being told that they get to be near the sea again, Hippo decides to not tell Nikora and go along with Lucia. On Sunday, Lucia, Hanon, and Hippo go to the beach to watch the competition. Hanon rushes into the water, but Lucia is concerned about her letting people see her in her swimsuit. Hanon removes Lucia's coverup, revealing her bikini. A couple of guys try to pick Hanon and Lucia up, much to Lucia's discomfort, but Kaito comes over and takes on of the guys hands off of Lucia. Lucia is starstruck, realizing that Kaito protected her, but that feeling goes away after Kaito comments that he prefers more revealing swimsuits. As he goes off to hit the waves, Kaito wears Lucia's pearl for good luck. As Kaito surfs, a mysterious voice from below the waves senses the power from Lucia's pearl. Suddenly, a part of the wave hits Kaito and drags him under the water. Before a life guard can be sent, a sudden storm hits the beach, causing everyone to evacuate. Determined to save Kaito, Lucia jumps into the stormy water. As Lucia goes to find Kaito, Hippo detects two pearls on his Pearl Radar. Lucia swims further and further into the ocean, looking for Kaito, until she finds him being held underwater by the water demon Izuru. Angry, Lucia demands that the demon give Kaito up, but Izuru explains that she will be taking Kaito, Lucia, and Lucia's pearl. Izuru attacks Lucia with a water dragon, but Lucia's anger causes her pearl to shine brightly. The light of the pearl wakes Kaito and see the mermaid from his past. He throws the pearl to Lucia after elbowing Izuru. Lucia transforms into her idol form with the power of her pearl and remembers a song from a long time ago. By singing, Lucia defeats Izuru and saves Kaito. Back on the surface, Kaito wakes up to see Lucia in her mermaid form worrying over him. The two share a moment of happiness due to finally meeting again. The moment is short-lived, as Kaito passed out soon after. Hanon approaches Lucia and recognizes her. The last page shows Hanon having a similar pendant to Lucia. Errors * Hanon is shown going into the water and not turning into a mermaid Trivia * The first page of the chapter shows all of the mermaid princesses behind Lucia, but only the design used for Lucia was used for the rest of the manga. * Hippo's umbrella is labeled as "Hippo's Private Umbrella". Appearances Characters *Lucia Nanami *Nikora Nanami *Hippo *Kaito Domoto *Hanon Houshou *Izuru Locations * Pearl Baths * The Beach * School * Shopping District Gallery Chapter 001.jpg Scanulations http://www.mangahere.co/manga/mermaid_melody_pichi_pichi_pitch/v01/c001/ Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Izuru Category:Nikora Nanami Category:Hippo Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Mermaid Melody